


Storm

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [5]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Love, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder was wild and beautiful as a storm, unique among all the dragons she'd met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Mizuki smiled as she watched Cynder fly through the air, which was still hazed by the lightning storm, her onyx and ruby scales gleaming in the now distant flashes. Before Cynder she'd never met someone who'd always been a dragon and could never change to another shape. Therefore to her, Cynder was just as beautiful and unique as that storm. After the dragoness died she knew that no matter their species she would never be able to love someone else quite as much.  


End file.
